meeting_the_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting The Horizon Wiki
You were alone within a ring of blazing flames. The fire bit and teared at your fur, making you yowl in pain. It left scorch stains on your pelt. You stared at what was left of the burning trees lining the smoky horizon.Trapped, you strained to breathe through the thick, heavy air. Smoke filled your lungs and you found yourself collapsing to the dried, rough terrain and sprawling to reach the opening that was left through the fire. You were sprawled out on the ground, crawling through the grass helplessly to reach the end. It felt like an endless road to the opening. Gasping for your last breaths, you felt something grasp your scruff. It raced you through the flames until you reached what looked like smoldering grounds. You rotated your head in the direction of your savior. As he took a rigid pace forward, he revealed a broad, graphic frame. He was frowning, staring at you through a disbelieving gaze. He bellowed at you. You let a cracked breath escape your open jowls, then fell silent. When you awoke, you found yourself in an enclosed corridor sealed with a thick forest of vines. You blinked, stretching your sore limbs. What was left of your torn ear twitched. Your claw clicked against the stone beneath you. "Where am I?" you rasped, unaware of a variety of several canines and felines sitting around you. They peered down at you with curious eyes. "You were on our territory! You should be ashamed of yourself. We risked out lives to save you!" said a grey and white British Shorthair glowering down at you through disbelief. "Shimmer Fur, that's enough." cooed a gentle, smooth voice. Followed by a crimson and brown male came a achromatic shecat. She smiled at you, though you could see the unhappiness in her gaze. Shimmer Fur frowned down at you. "This is Thorn. He was the one who saved you." the tom gave a brisk nod, his appendage flicking slightly. "Thank you." you said, ascending to your haunches. Your burnt pelage bristled against your dried skin. You stared at your paws. "Who are you?" "We are Meeting The Horizon. We found you, nearly dead, on our territory. You will face consequences for trespassing. You've invaded our home land. But, I have a fairly generous offer to make to you." Thorn paused, as if leaving you on a cliff hanger. "Would you like to join Meeting The Horizon? Hello! Welcome to Meeting The Horizon, where canines ''and ''felines work side by side. Please feel free to edit; and make sure to check daily because it will be updated with the weather, seasons, and times! Welcome! Weather: this week will be damp, rainy, and foggy Season: spring Time Zone: Monday 3:00 PM To 10:00 PM Tuesday: 4:00 PM To 10:30 PM Wednesday: 3:30 PM To 10:00 PM Thursday: 3:00 PM To 9:30 PM Friday: 3:00 PM To 11:00 PM Saturday: 10:00 AM To Anytime Sunday: Anytime, just find a pack member and role-play with them x3Category:Browse